


branded

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, janitor closet make out sessions, jealous!farkle, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pfft, me? Jealous? Nice try, Matthews, you won’t catch me stressing anytime soon. Do you know who I am?”</p><p>or</p><p>in which farkle is definitely the most jealous person ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	branded

**Author's Note:**

> request fics on my tumblr girlmeetsangst

He was everything Farkle wasn’t. He was athletic, strong, and the world seemed to divide just for him. All eyes were on him at all times, he truly was who the guys wanted to be and the girls wanted to be with. Including Riley.

She did everything but audibly swoon when he walked into the room, and it made Farkle’s blood boil. After all, she was _his_ girlfriend so jealousy was warranted, or at least he hoped it was.

* * *

“Good morning Farkle!” She greeted her boyfriend as he walked into the front doors of Abigail Adams High. 

He simply huffed at her and continued to move on to his locker, not saying a word or so much as giving her a glance.

Obvious hurt on her face, she tried to brush off his behavior as a loss of sleep because of that AP biology test tomorrow, “Alrighty then, if you need me I’ll be in class.”

He scoffs, still not looking at her.

“What’s so funny?” Her patience was wearing thin, he never acted like this and, to be frank, she hoped it wasn’t going to become a new trend.

Finally, he looked up at her, a wry smile on his face, “I just think it’s cute how eager you are to get to class. With _him_ ,” his eyes narrowed at the boy that just so conveniently was walking into the school right in the middle of their spat.

He paused when he saw Riley, a smile breaking onto his face, “’Sup.”

Farkle wanted to scream. How _dare_ he be so effortlessly charming toward his girlfriend. Upset and offended, Riley only added insult to injury when she waved and replied back. 

Now, any passer by may look at this exchange and find it innocent and friendly but Farkle knew better. He knew that at the drop of a hat Riley would leave him for someone shinier and better - someone who was good enough for her. And Farkle was just selfish enough to want to keep her forever. 

He grabbed her by the hand and began walking them down the hall briskly, knowing damn well that the bell would ring in three minutes.

“Farkle, what’s going on with you? Where are we going?” She called from behind him.

He didn’t answer until they arrived at his desired destination: the janitor’s closet. He drug them inside and locked the door, spinning around to see a very confused and anxious Riley.

“Farkle, school starts in,” she looked down at her watch, “Two minutes! What the hell are we doing in here?” 

“What do you see in me?” His voice was serious and Riley was absolutely blindsided.

Her face softened, “What do you mean?”

He sighed and looked down, “Why are you with me when you could just as easily be with someone stronger and faster and shinier?”

She stepped closer to him, grabbing his hands, “Why would I want anyone else when I have you? You’re my favorite person.”

He looked up again, meeting her eyes.

“Farkle, you know I love you. What’s all this about?”

A thousand and one images of him looking at her and her looking at him play in a warped speed slideshow in his brain, his thoughts and doubts were only interrupted by the school bell. 

Riley reached behind him for the door knob, “Farkle we better get to cla-”

Before she could finish, his hands were on her waist and she was the one pressed up against the closet door. Neither of them had time to think about the potential consequences to their actions, all they had time for was them and now. Hot kisses were exchanged and her hands were balled into the fabric of his black t shirt.

He couldn’t get enough of her, andhe was starting to be convinced that he never would. She was so ethereal and celestial and sexy his head was constantly spinning whenever she came around and he loved it. He never wanted to let her slip through his finger tips.

She was now wrapped around his waist, his hands and arms supporting her while she was still pressed against the door, the new angle working wonders. Her head rolled back, giving him perfect access to her sweet spot right under her jaw. She sighed and moved her hands up into his hair, pulling on the ends slightly, making him moan against her skin, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. 

Being swept up in the moment, she began grinding against him, and he remained against her neck, making sure to leave his mark on her. He loved the idea of marking her as _his_ , despite Riley’s constant speeches about the patriarchy and belonging to no one besides herself. Of course he agreed and supported her feminist ideals (he’d be stupid not to) but there was something so primal and raw about being able to look down at her when they finally separate and see a bruise that says ‘I was here’ or ‘Property of Farkle Minkus - don’t touch’. And he saw no better time than the present to leave his mark on the delicate skin he has treated with such caution in the past.He was kicking himself for not doing it sooner as her sighs and whimpers flooded his ears, spurring him on further. 

He was on a roll, he had just found a new space right at the base of her neck that made her eyes roll back, when the bell rang and startled them both into snapping out of their haze. 

Even though they both had just completely missed first period, neither of them moved. They just stared at each other with stupid grins on their faces. Their hair was a mess, especially Farkle’s, and their lips were swollen. But Farkle’s favorite part was the spots lingering on her neck from where his lips just were. Just looking at them brought back the sensations he felt as he was making them. 

She started nervously laughing so Farkle lowered her to the ground and nervously scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, sorry about that, I guess I just got, uh, carried away, I guess.”

She shuffled closer to him, closing the gap that was barely there to begin with, and whispered, “That’s why I stay with you, Farkle Minkus. You drive me _crazy_.” And with that, she reached behind him, grabbed her back pack, and exited the janitor’s closet. But not before she gave Farkle a kiss on the cheek, of course. He decided to let her find out about the marks on her own, he wanted to make sure _he_ saw them.

* * *

The final bell had just rang and he was at his locker, gathering his things quickly so he could catch the subway and get home in enough time to get all of his studying done. This plan was tarnished, however, when he caught sight of a very flustered Riley approaching him with purpose.

“Yikes,” he whispered under his breath. But when she was within ear shot he looked up and smiled the biggest smile at her, “Good afternoon honey, how was your day?”

She was not having it. At all. “Don’t ‘honey’ me, Minkus. How dare you let me leave that janitor’s closet after you practically _branded_ me! I looked ridiculous all day. And to make matters even better, you wanna know who was the one to point it out to me?” She whispered yelled at him, he almost didn’t answer because he knew she was going to tell him anyway.

Still trying to feign innocence, he replied, “And who was that?”

Now, not so much whisper yelling, but more actual yelling, she answered, “My FATHER, Farkle! My _father_ was the one to point out the three giant hickeys on my neck. And if that’s not enough, he wants to have a ‘ _talk’_ with you, so I hope you’re excited.”

“Oh you bet I am,” he reached out to hold her hand so they could get out of the school before he found him.

She shook his hand off, “Don’t play cute with me, Minkus! What the hell were you thinking?”

He sighed and leaned closer to her, whispering, “I _told_ you, I just got carried away,” he drew his head back a little so he was looking in her eyes, “Besides, I think it’s hot.”

She couldn’t help but blush, completely destroying her credibility as the angry girlfriend. “You’re ridiculous,” she picked his hand up and intertwined their fingers, “Just promise me you won’t visibly brand me anymore whenever you get jealous.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Pfft, me? Jealous? Nice try, Matthews, you won’t catch me stressing anytime soon. Do you know who I am?”

She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief, “Oh ok, so if I go talk to you-know-who right now and ask him for help on the calculus homework you’ll be completely fine?”

His jaw clenched and he instinctively wrapped his hand around her waist tightly, ushering them out of the school and giving _him_ a dirty look that he was no doubt not paying attention to.

She laughed at his actions, “That’s the guy I know and love.” And they walked to the subway together. But not without stopping by the corner drug store to buy some impromptu concealer first, of course.


End file.
